


Lie

by aririnas



Series: Karmaland [1]
Category: KA - Fandom, Karmaland, Rubegetta
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Fanfiction, Glay enséñame a taggear please, Llanto, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mónica y Nieves novias muak, aquí Auron sí se unió a la hermandad, cómo se etiqueta help, depresión de Vegetta Sadge, estaba triste y se me ocurrió esta mierda, ni yo sé qué escribí, repito no sé taggear, rubegetta novios pero triste, sorry - Freeform, un poco de rubiusbowl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aririnas/pseuds/aririnas
Summary: — Oye, Vegetta.— ¿Sí?— Te quiero
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, rubius/vegetta
Series: Karmaland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111238
Kudos: 2





	Lie

_\- Las cosas cambiaron, Vegettita._

_\- Lo sé._

_\- ¿No crees que sería el momento de hacer un cambio también?_

_\- Simplemente no puedo._

Auron y Willy abandonaron la iglesia, sin poder presenciar aquel escenario.

\- Primero Luzu y ahora ...

\- Cállate.

Ambos se sentaron en las escaleras en frente de la iglesia, lugar que solían frecuentar muy amenudo. El ambiente en las calles era desértico y reinaba el silencio solamente interrumpido por el murmullo del agua cayendo de la fuente. El pueblo se veía como los habitantes se sentían. Tristes.

_La puerta de la iglesia se abrió. Rubén miró de un lado a otro antes de cerrarla detrás suyo. - Hola, chicos._

_Willy y Auron se incorporaron. Auron sonreía.— Oye, puerco. Has salido antes de tiempo._

_\- Es un coñazo, no aguantaba más, ¿Nos vamos?_

_\- Uy, ¿Hoy no te vas a morrear con Vegetta?_

_Rubén se puso rojo y ambos chicos rieron.— Yo no hago eso, gilipollas._

_Los dos chicos incluso se rieron más fuerte_.

Dentro de la iglesia la ceremonia continuaba. El ambiente era totalmente lúgubre y algo incómodo. Nadie hablaba excepto la voz del cura que rebotaba en las paredes de la iglesia y los ligeros sollozos de las personas que se encontraban en primera fila.

Finalmente finalizó aquella eterna ceremonia. Todo el mundo empezó a salir por la puerta. Auron y Willy se pusieron en pie, intentado buscar a sus amigos entre todas las personas que salían.

Rápidamente, en cuánto lo localizaron, fueron hacia Fargan, el cuál sostenía su chaqueta en brazos. - ¿Por qué os salisteis? Se supone que los héroes debemos dar unas palabras.

Pese a la actitud despreocupada que siempre tenía Fargan, esta vez se le notaba algo melancólico y triste. Un cambio muy fuerte en su personalidad que todos pudieron notar desde lo sucedido.

\- No pudimos aguantar. Nosotros ... yo-

\- Ya, entiendo.

Aquel silencio incómodo se volvió a formar entre los presentes. Fargan sonrió amargamente.

\- Podemos hacer algo esta noche ... Cómo en los viejos tiempos.

[...]

Willy cogió su máscara de la Hermandad Oscura, la cuál estaba oculta en el fondo de su armario.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la tocaba o se dignaba siquiera a mirarla. Se colocó frente al espejo, observando lo mucho que extrañaba ponerse el traje. Inevitablemente aquello era un recuerdo de lo bien que estaban las cosas antes y de qué, desde que dejó de ponérselo, todo había ido a peor.

_Willy fue el último en llegar._ _Para su sorpresa todos ya estaban allí reunidos. Incluso Rubén se encontró entre el grupo._

_Sonrió detrás de la máscara. Adoraba las noches de "cacería" dónde los 4 miembros se lo pasaban a lo grande._

_\- ¿Cómo que estáis tan temprano, ratas?_

_\- Y lo dice el mayor ratón del pueblo. - se burló Fargan._

_\- Lo decía más por Rubius. Este no llega pronto ni en su boda._

_\- ¡Eh! Respeta.– se quejó el híbrido de oso. Fargan rió de nuevo a la vez que Willy y Auron soltaban una pequeña risa.– Andando, que no tengo todo el día_

_\- ¿Dónde vamos?_

_\- A la puerta de Vegetta._

_\- ¿Otra vez? - se quejó el medio oso - Ya fuimos hace tres días, podríamos ser un poco más originales._

_Willy se acercó a él con una sonrisa pícara tras haberse quitado la máscara. Quedaron cara a cara, con Willy colocándose ligeramente de puntillas debido a la altura del castaño.— Qué, ¿Tienes miedo? O..._

Vegetta escuchó una explosión. Resopló, ya sabía de qué se trataba y no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse a regañar a los "tontitos" de siempre.

Prefirió pensar que por lo menos ellos estaban tratando de pasárselo bien. No cómo él.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, se dirigió a la iglesia. Pero no entró, simplemente se quedó esperando en un banco enfrente del edificio. Observando atentamente la puerta. Esperando sin motivo alguno a que algo sucediese.

De ahí vio salir a probablemente su persona favorita. Aquel que tanto dolor le había traído, pero que, a su vez, le hacía sentir la persona más feliz del mundo cuando estaba a su lado. Y definitivamente, al de ojos morados no se le veía feliz.

Paseando su mirada vio cómo el castaño le sonreía de esa manera que él solía hacer, una sonrisa tímida pero burlona. Vegetta se levantó, dispuesto a hablar con él y enfrentarlo de una vez, pero solo vio como no se dignó a esperarle. Simplemente comenzó a caminar algo rápido. Vegetta frunció el ceño: Necesita hablar con él. Y con un paso algo dudoso, se acercó a él.

—¡ _Vegetta!_

El pelinegro frenó en seco. ¿Realmente le había hablado? Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Quizás todo aquello había sido un mal sueño. Quizás, su Doblas realmente-

\- ¡Vegetta! Oh ... ¿Vegetta dónde vas?

Vegetta sintió como la esperanza se había ido de un momento a otro y la realidad le había estampado en la cara.

La peli naranja se acercó a él, con una sonrisa dulce.— Hey, Vegetta. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, Lolito. Sólo vi a Doblas y ...

Volvió a estar aquel silencio incómodo que se formaba cada vez que se mencionaba al de ojos miel.

Lolito se removió, bastante incómodo, todavía con su sonrisa y hablando casi entre dientes— Parece que no es buen momento ... Solo venía por unos papeles y quería que tú-

—¡Alcaldesa!

Ambos chicos se giraron, viendo a un -algo cansado- Alex corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¿Pasó algo agente?

\- Es importante, te necesitamos en comisaría.

Lolito asintió y miró hacía Vegetta. Alex inmediatamente se dió cuenta de su presencia. - Puede venir si quiere. Solo que Vegetta, no sé si deberías.

\- ¿Tan grave es?

Alex le echó una triste mirada cómplice a Lolito. Suspiró, Vegetta era el líder después de todo. Y aunque no creía conveniente que en su estado siguiera pendiente de sus responsabilidades, conocía a Vegetta e iba a ir de todas formas.

Pronto llegaron a comisaría y todo estaba patas arriba. Varios agentes salieron del edificio al mismo tiempo que los tres chicos entraron.

Rápidamente Amidala se llevó a la alcaldesa hacia la oficina principal.

Todos parecían muy alarmados y con bastante prisa. Papeles volaban, se lanzaban gritos y podía escuchar un fuerte llanto en una de las puertas. Varias agentes empezaron a rodear a Alex, pidiéndole mil cosas al mismo tiempo. Antes de irse a hacer el resto de su trabajo, Alex le indicó a Vegetta que fuera al despacho de Fargan.

Aquello era cuanto menos ... extraño. Hacía tiempo que no veía tanto desorden y desorganización dentro de la comisaría.

Y eso le asustaba.

Dentro de la oficina, se encontraba Fargan, quién tecleaba algo en el ordenador mientras organizaba unos cuantos papeles con la otra mano. Sin siquiera poder mirar a Vegetta, el castaño se dirigió a él- Vegetta, menos mal que has llegado. Necesitaba ayuda. - Fargan dejó todos los papeles encima de la mesa y se levantó.— Hubiera sido mejor que hubiera venido Auron, pero contigo basta.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar lo que está pasando? Fargan notó una pizca de rotura en su voz.

\- Vegetta, ¿has dormido hoy?

\- ¿A qué viene eso chaval?

Fargan entonces cayó en que probablemente Vegetta era la última persona que debería estar ahí. - Quizás no seas la mejor opción para lo ocurrido. Vete a casa y descansa. Esto es-

—¡SACADME DE AQUÍ! ¡NECESITO VERLA! ¡TENGO QUE IR AL HOSPITAL POR FAVOR!

Ambos chicos se quedarán gélidos ante los golpes y los gritos desesperados. Vegetta pudo notar la voz destrozada de la chica que gritaba, sintiendo un pequeño punzón en su corazón y siendo la escena, para él, bastante familiar. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Mierda...

Fargan salió corriendo y Vegetta lo siguió, más curioso que preocupado. Las manos de Fargan temblaban levemente y le dificultó sacar la llave correcta.

— Será mejor que no entres y no veas esto Vegetta.

Vegetta hizo caso omiso. Cuando abrió la puerta, él se asomó al igual que su compañero. Había una silla y una mesa tiradas en el suelo. Al fondo, una joven pelinegra sollozaba e hipaba sentada en el suelo. Abrazaba sus propias rodillas con fuerza, hundiendo su cara en ellas. - ¿Mónica?

No respondió. Ambos chicos se acercaron a ella. - Mónica tranquila, pronto vendrá un psicólogo. - Fargan se agachó enfrente de la mujer.– Todo va estar bien. Tranquilízate.

\- Está muerta, ¿Verdad? - dijo todavía llorando. - No llegué a tiempo ... yo-

\- _Es broma, ¿verdad?_

_Nadie contestó._

_\- Lo siento, hicimos lo que pudimos. Cuando lo encontramos ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba fallecido cuando llegó al hospital._

_Todavía no podía creérselo. — Había mejorado. Yo le intenté ayudar y me dijo que él-_

_La realidad se le estampó en la cara de un momento a otro. Haciendo que las lágrimas empezaran a caer por sus mejillas. - No llegué a tiempo. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho-_

\- No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho.— Esta comenzó a llorar todavía más fuerte y Fargan se levantó resignado, dirigiendo la mirada a su pálido amigo.

\- Te lo dije tío, vámonos. Ahora llamaré a Auron ya alguien que la supervise.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Fargan carraspeó antes de soltar la noticia.

\- Nieves ha sido encontrada muerta en su domicilio. Todo apunta a ser un suicidio. Mónica fue quién la encontró.

[... ]

Vegetta dió un portazo a la puerta de su casa. ¿Cómo llegó a ese punto? ¿Cómo su vida se arruinó de un día para otro?

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Rubén se encogió en su sitio. No dijo ni una palabra.

\- ¿Ves cómo ha acabado Nieves? ¿Ves cómo estamos todos? Tú eres el único culpable Doblas.

\- Vegetta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Mis esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada? ¿Eso es lo que me tratas de decir? ¿Qué todo esto es mi culpa?

\- Vegetta.

\- ¡Estoy harto! ¡Ya no puedo amar a nadie! ¡Todo el mundo se termina yendo de mi lado!

\- Vegetta ...

\- ¿Acaso no fui yo quién te acogió en Karmaland? ¿Acaso no fui yo el que te ayudó a salir del hospital? ¿El que te hizo sentir querido? - la voz de Vegetta se rompía mientras daba vueltas por toda la casa. No podía parar de llorar.

En el fondo se sintió muy culpable.

Llegó un punto donde llegó a su habitación— ¡Dime qué hice mal! ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¡Te echo de menos! - su tono cambió completamente a uno más suave pero aún roto. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se sentó en la cama, agarrando una almohada y abrazándola con fuerza.– Yo te quiero. Echo de menos dormir contigo, pelear y discutir por cualquier pequeñez. Echo de menos darte la mano y que me recuerdes que detestas mis guantes. O besarte y ... - rió con amargura y melancolía - ver cómo te costaba aceptarlo y lo rojo que te ponías. Yo ... Te extraño a tí, Rubén.

Vegetta hundió el rostro en la almohada, totalmente desesperanzado. La situación le había superado por completo.

\- Vegetta, estaba sufriendo.

Vegetta despertó. No sabía cuándo se había dormido, pero notaba todo su cansancio golpearle. Recordaba vagamente lo sucedido el día anterior, pero no sabía si todo había sido un mal sueño. Uno muy desagradable.

Se lavó la cara y salió al pueblo como cada mañana.

_\- Esa nube tiene forma de trucha._

_Vegetta rió._

_\- ¿Trucha?_

_\- Sí._

_Los dos estaban tumbados en la hierba observando las nubes. No les importaba el viento gélido de ese momento. Tan solo estaban disfrutando del momento._

_\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? \- Ayer volví al hospital._ _Me dijeron que estaba todo mejor._

Mentira.

_\- ¿De verdad? - Vegetta se alegró inmediatamente, sentándose sobre el césped para poder mirarlo mejor._

_\- ¿Bobo o qué? Claro._ _Si estuviera mal no estaría aquí contigo.– se burló._

Mentira.

_Vegetta sonrió pícaramente, acercándose a él más.— Entonces ... ¿Podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos?_

_\- ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo divertido? - Vegetta rodó los ojos._ _\- Por supuesto que sí, bobo._

Mentira.

_\- Me pone realmente feliz. Quizás puedas al fin hacer tu vida._

_\- Claro ..._

Mentira.

Mentira.

Mentira.

Vegetta estaba llorando.

_\- Oye, Vegeta._

_\- ¿Sí?_

_\- Te quiero._


End file.
